


They Made My Dream Come True

by Sparrowsverse



Series: Fragments [4]
Category: Bandom, Doctor Who, Magnificent Seven (TV), The Who
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven ATF, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four brother’s are reunited once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Made My Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> One of the longest fics I’ve ever written and boy are my fingers tired from typing. *winks* Many thanks to sierraphoenix for the wonderful beta! Not much to say about this fic, except read ‘From the Ether: Epilogue’ as it does tie into a couple of things in this fic. Enjoy!

Hanging up the phone, Buck breathed a sigh of relief. Chris bought the story that JD just found out he had some family and said family contacted him in hopes of getting to know him, in England. JD also wanted Buck to come along as moral support.

Chris agreed; surprised that JD was adopted, but happy that the young boy turned man had some blood relatives that wanted to meet him.

“Wow Buck, you just lied to Chris and got away with it.”

“I didn’t lie kid. I merely stretched the truth a little bit. When Chris finds out, he can yell at us later. We both know he’ll somehow find out about all this.”

They both nodded because they knew the truth about Chris Larabee; he was a stubborn-headed mule who would get the truth out of them no matter what it took. Even Vin’s coffee. Shuddering, they grabbed their bags and headed out the door towards the airport.

~~~

“So, where exactly are we going?” Unprepared for the bluntness of England, Buck tightened the grip on his bag.

The country was loud, full of drizzle and smoke. JD laughed and said it was a good day.

“We’re heading for Quarwood. It’s just outside of London, located in the Cotswold.”

Disbelief raced across Buck’s face, “Right and that makes sense in our wacky world.”

JD grinned, “Exactly! Now you’re getting the hang of it!”

“I think I’m still down the rabbit hole and visiting the Twilight Zone, kiddo.”

Laughter erupted around Buck at that statement. Sighing, Buck hit JD with his bag to get them going.

The duo decided to hitchhike as they didn’t feel like renting a car and JD wanted to surprise his old friends.

Seventy-five miles outside of London, they found themselves in Chipping Norton. Pausing to take a look at The Crown and Cushion, JD gave a salute to it and continued on his way, Buck trailing behind.

Another ten miles, they found themselves outside the gates of Quarwood.

Bags dropped to the side, they both peered through the bars. Looking around, they spotted a huge mansion silhouetted behind the trees.

“Okay, we’re here. Now what?” Buck asked JD

A grin, that Buck was starting to associate with JD as thinking like Keith Moon, lit up the young man’s face. “Now comes the easy part.”

Unease settled on Buck’s face, “Easy part? Aw hell, we’re breaking in, aren’t we?”

Whooping, JD grabbed their bags and Buck’s hand. Racing them down to a section of gate that was covered by trees, JD picked up a couple of sticks on the ground.

Grinning, the dark-haired alien started tapping the bars in a complicated pattern. A clanking sound was heard as the bars squeaked and slowly separated to form an opening.

Buck clapped JD on the back as he passed by, “At least we know your drumming is still intact, more or less.”

Entering the opening, JD slapped a hand on the bark of the tree. Squeaking and clanking returned as the bars shifted to their original shape.

“True enough, Buck dear boy, true enough.” An English accent took place of the Bostonian one for a brief moment.

Silence followed as they began their trek up towards the mansion.

“Hey, JD.”

“Yeah Buck?”

“Got a question for ya.”

“Sure!”

“As Keith Moon, why did you do all those drugs and booze? I’d think a three-thousand year old alien would know better.”

An uncomfortable silence surrounded JD.

“Well, I was on my twelfth life Buck and it was de-stabilizing on itself pretty badly. You saw what I looked like when I was ‘thirty-two’.” You could practically hear the quotes on that age.

“Yeah, you looked like you were nearing fifty from pictures and interviews.”

“I would’ve looked worse if it wasn’t for those stupid drugs and all that alcohol. See, my metabolism is a bit different than a human’s. Some of the properties in those drugs and in the alcohol actually helped to keep me alive longer. Don’t you dare try it though, only another Gallifreyan could handle it. I only came out of it with some odd side effects and quirks.”

Buck snorted, “Some side effects and quirks.”

A shaky smiled was shot back at Buck, “I’m not condoning what I did, but I wanted to live.”

They came to a stop at a side door covered in ivy. Ripping it off, JD brought a hand up and turned the door handle.

Creaking from disuse, the door slowly opened.

“You’d think for a multi-million dollar mansion, they’d have better security.” Buck’s light blue eyes adjusted for the darkness.

“Well, the door handle there will only open for someone who has the right genetic material. It takes a miniscule amount of blood, because I’m keyed into the security system and lets us in.” Hazel eyes took in the surroundings.

The mansion was huge, covered in paintings, medieval craftsmanship’s and the odd fish on the wall.

“So where exactly are we going?”

“My wonderful ship, which is probably a little bit mad at me.” JD smiled at the thought.

“You make it sound like it’s alive.” The twists and turns seemed to go on forever for Buck.

“She, Buck. My ship is female. And think about it, I’ve left her alone for twenty-nine years. If you left a female alone in that amount of time and just came waltzing up to her afterwards wouldn’t that female be a little mad at you?”

“Good point.”

They stopped at a heavy oak door; smiling, JD pushed it open.

A bedroom greeted their eyes; a whoop came from JD as he raced towards a cabinet.

“Uh, JD, that’s a cabinet.” Buck pointed out as he watched JD pet and stroke it.

JD laughed, “It’s my ship Buck. It has a circuit that makes it look like anything to blend in with its surroundings. So hence a cabinet.”

Buck threw up his hands in exasperation, “Right, why do I ask these questions anymore.”

An impish grin was directed at the larger man, “Because you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.”

Light blue eyes rolled in annoyance. “You go bond with your ship alien boy, I’m gonna take a look around.”

Buck could feel the pout aimed in his direction, “You don’t want to see my ship?”

“I don’t want to get between a woman and her wrath when you finally do whatever you’ll do in there.”

A sheepish grin was Buck’s answer. Watching JD climb into the open cabinet, Buck started to wander around.

~~~

John was upset, and when The Ox was upset, it was best to get out of his way. He had noticed it on the drive up, the ivy hanging to hide the side-door installed by Keith was disturbed.

Roger and Pete kept a few steps behind him.

“Wonder what’s got his feathers all ruffled?” Pete asked Roger.

“Dunno, must be something for him to get this upset.”

Stopping suddenly, John spun around and poked them both in the chest, “If you two tossers must know, the ivy by ‘the door’ is removed!”

Roger’s eyes got huge, “That’s good then! It means Keith’s home! Doesn’t it?”

John looked shocked.

“Wasn’t it you who said ‘he promised’.” Pete said, putting a hand of comfort on the bassist’s shoulder.

Quickly spinning on his heel, John raced towards his bedroom, the other two keeping up with a light jog.

Panting slightly, John looked stunned as he took in a man standing in the hallway near his bedroom. John stepped up behind him.

~~~

Buck crept along the stairways, hearing steps approaching him. He turned to find himself face to face with a stunned John Entwistle. "Uh...hi?"

Strong arms embraced the mustached man as John pulled him in tight. “You’re here, you’re really here!”

“Uh…” Anything else that Buck was going to say was cut off as two more pairs of arms joined the embrace.

All three of The Who embraced him, and it felt like they were welcoming him home. ‘Aw hell, they think I’m JD.’ Buck furiously thought, but all he could get out to tell them their mistake was a choked, “Air!”

Quickly all three of them disentangled themselves from Buck as Buck tried to get air back into his lungs.

“You okay Keith?” John asked in concern.

“I’m okay, but listen…” Buck started to say.

Roger laughed, “He’s got an American accent.”

“That might sound a little off in the songs now.” Quipped Pete.

John shot both Roger and Pete a look. “It’s certainly different, but we’ll make the adjustment.”

Roger and Pete nodded in agreement.

Buck rolled his eyes, “Now listen up a moment here pards…” Buck was interrupted again.

“So, what’s with the new body? Thought you couldn’t get any more lives?” Roger asked. “And he certainly looks older than us now, almost right about him mainlining Geritol.”

Buck sputtered, “Geritol!”

“Quit it Roger.” John shot back. “You got something to say, Keith?”

“Yeah I got something to say, I’m not Keith Moon!” came the shout.

Eyes narrowed, John shot forward and grabbed Buck by his jacket and slammed him against the wall. “What did you do with him then? You couldn’t have gotten in without some of his blood! So I’ll ask again, WHAT DID YOU DO TO KEITH?!”

Buck started to protest, “I didn’t do anything except look after his butt for eleven years now! Lemme tell ya that boy can get in trouble.”

Grey eyes looked on in confusion.

“Eleven years?” “Boy?” came from Pete and Roger.

Buck jabbed a thumb in the direction of John’s bedroom, “Yeah, I came with JD, Keith as you know him. He’s back there tinkering with his ship.”

“How do we know you aren’t lying?” John asked.

“You don’t, but you can head back there and see for yourselves. His ship should be done laying a smack down on him.”

Roger muffled his laughter behind a hand.

Pulling Buck by his jacket, the three Who headed towards the time ship.

Seeing the open cabinet, John tossed Buck in first and then followed him in. The other two quickly went in as well.

Different coloured sets of eyes glanced around the ship and then settled on a pair of legs clad in jean material, sticking out from underneath a consol.

A foot was bouncing to a beat that only the listener seemed to hear. Buck strode forward and grabbed the legs. Pulling with all his might, he dragged JD out.

Eyes lit up with surprise, “Buck! You made it! I figured out what went wrong with the Chameleon Arch!” JD shoved a part covered in various coloured fluid in front of Buck’s face. “See, it’s not supposed to be like this at all…”

Trailing off, JD took in the look on Buck’s face, “I thought you were exploring the mansion? What were you doing?”

“Bringing you home to us.” A voice came from behind JD.

Stiffening, JD let his hand with the part fall to his side. Buck, sensing that JD wasn’t going to move, took the part from his hand, turned him around, and gently pushed him forward towards the other three men.

Hazel eyes went huge as he took in the forms of the three men he left so long ago.

Striding forward, John put a hand on the left side of JD’s chest; Roger pressed his own hand on JD’s right side of the chest.

“Two hearts?” Pete asked as he loomed.

Both John and Roger nodded. Pete stepped forward and started to circle around JD. Nodding in satisfaction with what he found, he stepped back. Roger leaned upwards slightly, took in JD’s eyes and smiled. John brought his hands up to cup JD’s cheeks. Manipulating the skin, a grin was formed on the ATF agents face.

Choking back tears, John nearly took a step back from shock, “Oh there you are, Keith.”

Giving them a watery smile, J.D. slowly brought up his arms and held them open, "Here I am, dear boys."

All three gave choked laughs and embraced their wayward drummer.

The Who were once again four.

The touching scene was broken up by a sniffle off to the side.

"You're such a girl, Buck." Came a voice from the four way embrace.

"At this moment, yes I am." Buck grinned as he wiped away tears.

After a few minutes of hugging each other, they wiped each other’s tears away. JD took a step back and took in his friends.

“I see my TARDIS has been doing a little remodeling on you.”

Roger laughed, “I’d say more than a little remodeling, we look like we’re thirty, Keith!”

Buck looked confused, “Yeah, are you sure about that? ‘Cause I only see um, older distinguished gentlemen.”

Pete grinned at JD, “Where’d you dig this one up?”

“It’s a perception filter Buck, like an illusion, they really are thirty right now, but you only see the illusion of them being in their sixties.” Turning his head, JD shot a lopsided smile at Pete, “And I didn’t dig him up from anywhere, Birdman. He’s been looking after me for a bit.”

“That’s the second time that’s been mentioned. What do you mean by that?” John rumbled.

JD ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture, “Right, let’s continue this somewhere more comfortable.”

The group made their way into the TARDIS, long weaving corridors, hallways and doors all along the sides.

Opening up a large wooden door, painted in green, they were greeted with a library filled with books from top to bottom, side to side and never ending book cases. Gesturing to the couches, The Who, JD and Buck made themselves comfortable.

“So you gonna explain what the hell happened to you the past thirty years?” Leaning into a slouch, Pete’s ice blue eyes bore into JD.

“Well, after I left, I spent a year, Earth time, laying a false trail for the Shoonarsha. They almost caught me once and got a good look at my face. I backtracked to Earth and decided to use The Chameleon Arch.”

“Chameleon Arch?” John inquired.

“It’s a piece of Gallifreyan technology that allows you to re-write your D.N.A. into a different species.”

“And that’s what you did? Rewrote your D.N.A. so the hunters couldn’t find you?” Roger asked.

“Yeah, but something went wrong. My original plans were only to spend six months as a human, come back and prepare my final moments here with everyone.”

Silence surrounded the group as they took in that meaning.

“So yeah, I used the Chameleon Arch and decided to use a bit of D.N.A. from each of you to change my appearance. What happened instead was that the Arch was and still is faulty; I ended up as a baby with my memories locked away in a pocket watch. I still don’t know how I ended up at the church, that part is fuzzy. I do remember setting the TARDIS to return to you, John.”

“So what? For the past twenty-nine years you didn’t have any memories of us? Who we were to each other?” John quietly whispered.

JD looked away in shame, “No, I didn’t.”

"Wait -- final goodbyes," Pete said. "You mean you were going to just abandon us?"

JD stood up suddenly, “I wasn’t going to abandon anyone Pete! I was gonna come back and spend what little time I had left with the people I love!”

JD could see the instant it clicked in John's eyes. "Holy mother of--- you were dying. DYING dying. We would have lost you again -- forever."

"The regeneration was THAT unstable?" Roger gulped.

"It was, yes," JD sighed. "Six months, maybe. I'd never have seen the eighties."

“You didn’t miss much.” Buck quipped off from the side.

JD laughed, “Thank you Buck. Well, I lived through the eighties thanks to the Chameleon Arch.”

"Is that why you're....like that? You're fully human now, then?" Roger asked. "No, wait, you still have two hearts."

“I have two hearts now. I didn’t for the past, twenty-nine years. I was fully human.” JD patiently explained.

“My head hurts.” Pete complained.

John tilted his head. "So the cycle starts all over again?" he asked. "You have thirteen lives ahead of you?"

JD seemed to turn in on himself as he internally searched for that answer.

After waiting for a few minutes, JD jolted back awake with tears in his eyes, “Oh Rassilion, I do!!! I have all my lives back! I can regenerate again if I wanted to! I think I have to go kiss that faulty Chameleon Arch now. One in a million chance that this could happen.”

John and Roger broke into huge, delighted grins, leaping up to hug him.

Pete just looked at his hands and mumbled, "Then you'll outlive us thirteen times over."

Buck slapped him on the back of the head. "Morbid little shit, aren't you?"

Pete glared at him as the other three cracked up. "He's always been so," JD grinned. "Rassilion knows I have missed you three."

Roger held up his hand, “I got a question for ya, Moonie.”

“Shoot.”

“Why the hell is he calling you JD?”

“’Cause that’s my name right now Rog. John Daniel Dunne, JD Dunne. It’s the name my Ma gave me.”

“Ma?” Pete, Roger and John chorused together.

“Well, I have been living as a human the past twenty-nine years. I was ‘abandoned’ in front of a church and then adopted by a wonderful woman named Kim Dunne.”

“She sounds like a wonderful woman, Keith.” John said.

JD gave a wan smile.

Roger was all excitement. “Do we get to meet her?”

Expression falling from his face, JD shook his head no. “She passed away when I turned seventeen Rog. She got cancer.”

Pete smacked Roger on the head, “You tosser.”

“How was I supposed to know?” Roger shot back at Pete as he rubbed his sore head.

“It’s okay.”

John aimed a thumb in Buck’s direction, “So how did you meet him then?”

Buck grinned, “Well, JD here, all of eighteen years old, wide-eyed and innocent, kept pestering Chris, that’s our boss, for about six months straight to get a job. JD has been going for eleven years strong for the A.T.F. That’s Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms for you red coats. Basically, we’re federal agents.”

“Buuuck!” JD half-whined, “Don’t just dump that kind of info on them like that.”

Buck shrugged, “Why not? I’ve had a lot of stuff dumped on me in the past couple of days, time I returned the favour.”

Pete, Roger and John just stared at JD a little bit gob smacked as Buck and JD got into an argument of what was allowed to be told and not what to be told.

“Oh yeah! What about the time you picked up that lady that turned out to be the male suspect we were trying to find!" Smugness spread across the alien's face

Buck growled, "We swore we would never bring that up again!"

“You swore and did your own secret handshake with your self! Although, the dance you did with the handshake was pretty hilarious, it certainly gave inspiration for those escorts that kept coming around."

Eyes widened, "You were the one behind those male escorts that kept coming around for a week after the case was solved!"

J.D. cackled.

Buck growled, lunged and grabbed JD into a headlock.

John wasn’t sure exactly how escorts were brought into the discussion, but he got up and separated the two agents. Shaking the two, The Who’s bassist gave a confused look at JD.

“Federal agent?”

“I’m surprised they let him in.” Pete quipped.

No one was surprised when Roger smacked the guitarist again.

“I think I’m still on ‘federal agent’.” John said wearily as he let the two go.

“Well, human remember, at least for the past twenty-nine years, I did have to get a job. And I wanted to be in ATF at the time, because of Chris Larabee.”

“I’m still trying to figure out how in the world we’re gonna tell him kid, ‘cause you know he’ll figure it out somehow.” Buck chuckled.

JD sighed in commiseration.

“I know I’m just gonna regret asking this, but Chris Larabee?” Pete asked.

“Yeah, Chris Larabee, our boss. We’re a group of seven federal agents working out of Denver, Colorado. It can get pretty interesting sometimes.” Buck replied.

JD chuckled, “There’s an understatement if I ever heard one.”

“So, who are the others in your little group?” John asked.

“Well, like I said, there is Chris Larabee, our group leader. Vin Tanner who’s our Sniper. Ezra Standish, he’s our Undercover specialist. Nathan Jackson, team medic and general mother hen.”

Buck chuckled at this, “Yeah, Nathan is a bit of a mother hen. For myself, Buck Wilmington at your service, I’m the team’s explosives expert. Josiah Sanchez is our profiler. And JD here, well, he’s our Surveillance slash Communications specialist. Anything to do with computers, he’s a wizard.”

JD groaned at the word ‘wizard’.

Buck gave him a look that screamed ‘what?’

JD walked over to Buck and smacked him. “Think McFly! The Who, wizard, pinball wizard strike a cord with ya?”

The rest of The Who was quietly snickering.

Buck’s eyes widened in realization, “Oh yeah, uh, oops?”

JD just planted his face into his hands and was muttering quietly, “Oh Buck, Buck, Buck.”

It was a few minutes after the chanting of ‘oh Buck, Buck, Buck’ that silence enclosed itself around the group.

Pete broke the silence, “So now what?”

JD gave a bit of a grin, “I think now is as a good of time as any to take a little trip.”

Roger, Pete and John shared excited grins while Buck looked confused.

“Uh JD, a trip? You don’t count our flying half-way across the world as a trip?”

Smiling, JD walked out of the library and headed towards the control room with the rest of The Who following him.

Buck almost tripped over his feet as he tried to keep up in the twisting turns of the ship.

“Buck, what is about to happen will no doubt be the most unique experience in your short human life.” Levers were pulled, buttons mashed, and the glowing light from the centre column hummed as pistons pumped furiously up and down.

In Quarwood, from the bedroom belonging to one John Entwistle, an elaborate cabinet disappeared with a wheezing noise.


End file.
